


I Love You to the Stars and Back

by Sapphic_writes



Category: Doctor Who, Thasmin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_writes/pseuds/Sapphic_writes





	I Love You to the Stars and Back

The Doctor was thinking about Yaz again  
“Should I tell her how I feel? Would it ruin our friendship? Oh god does she even like girls???” The doctor overthinking so much it made her head hurt and her heart ache. 

Yaz was a brown haired beauty with a kind heart. The Doctor walked over to the window of the Tardis and reflected on the stunning view outside. 

She had always loved how captivating space was with its bright stars, undiscovered planets and millions of adventures. It was 10 times better now that she could share the view with her bestie,Yaz.  
Space was a place that encouraged her urge to travel and need for answers. As she was looking outside she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the beautiful figure of Yaz .  
The Doctor’s heart began to race at the sight of her. She glanced at her own reflection. Boy was she nervous. She was a strong, impulsive, and completely mad. Yet the presence of Yaz made her weak. Knees trembling. 

But not even a strong person like The Doctor who had saved many, was prepared for the softness that was Yaz’s voice and words that poured like honey out of her soft lips. The brightness from the stars filled the Tardis. Yaz looked at The Doctor with such loving eyes and a gentle smirk. 

“Hi Doctor” she said with a shaky voice.  
She then began to grab a diary. This diary. This is the famous diary that everyone saw her with but never knew what she wrote about, the diary that she spent hours writing in. It was the words she so lovingly wrote down in her diary that had been weighing heavily on her mind lately because not only did Yaz write about her amazing adventures such as  
“Big fucking spiders at my mums job”, she also wrote about how after each day she spent with this mad woman she fell more and more in love with her.  
Yaz didn’t want to keep her feeling hidden anymore, not that she could as people started to notice the way she looked at The Doctor.  
Yaz was way too nervous to say these words face to face so she thought it was perfect to just let The Doctor read the words instead.  
So Yaz came closer, little did she know,her sweet scent drove the doctor insane. Funny how neither of them knew just how the other felt. 

Nervously Yaz handed her the diary and said  
“I- I wanted to give this to you to read” 

“ Of course I’ll it for you Yaz!” The Doctor said eagerly 

“Thank you. Could you read it now? Maybe?” Yaz said still nervous and heart racing 

“What’s wrong Yaz you look like something is worrying you” The Doctor asked

“Just- just read it and you’ll know” Yaz replies with almost tears in her eyes 

“For you Yaz? Anything” The Doctor said still unsure what she was gonna find in Yaz’s diary 

“I’ll leave you alone to read it then” Yaz said with a small smile and then left the doctor to read the diary that could change everything.  
Now that Yaz was in her room inside of the Tardis she began feel nervous ,scared, relieved, but most of all she felt happy because she knew that any second now the love of her life would know how she truly felt. 

Back in the front of the Tardis The Doctor is sitting and thinking to herself  
“What could be in this diary that Yaz wants me to read so urgently?  
She finally gets the courage to start reading. She opens it up and reads the first line,  
“She’s mad! She’s completely mad!” It’s says. 

“Well thanks Yaz” The Doctor said jokingly while shaking her head.  
She flips through a few pages until something catches her eye,

“Her blonde hair,her eyes, her smile GOD everything about her is just beautiful. My heart races whenever I’m near her. My heart aches whenever I’m away. I can’t talk to her without imagining how her lips would feel on mine and how my fingers would trace the curves of her body. The Doctor. My Doctor. I’m so in love with you and everyday it gets harder and harder to hide it from you,the one person I know I can trust.” 

“Wow Yaz really loves this blonde Doctor...WAIT! I’m blonde(for now) and I’m The Doctor! Did Y-Yaz write this about me?” The Doctor said in such disbelief 

“She couldn’t have. I mean. How could I not have known? I-I love her too. She’s not just my bestie she’s the love of my life” The Doctor thought to herself trying to process everything she just read

The Doctor sits there trying to figure out the best way to tell Yaz that she feels the same. That she’s in love with her. After 15 minutes of thinking,she comes up with the best way

“I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU TOO !” The Doctor yells as she busts into Yaz’s room in a complete gay panic 

“Re- really?” Yaz says still in shock that the love of her life actually loves her back 

“Yes. Yasmin Khan I love you more than I love the stars and more than I love having tea at your place” The Doctor replies 

They slowly walk towards each other and without even thinking Yaz pulls the love of her life closer and gently tucks her blonde hair behind her ear before giving her the softest yet earth shattering kiss


End file.
